


Day 25: Tasty

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's cute y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: There was a look in Roman’s eye at that. Remy wasn’t sure if he liked the look or not.





	Day 25: Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it was just too _cute_.
> 
> We'll be back to the regularly scheduled angst tomorrow.

Remy could hear loud voices from his favorite Starbucks. It was probably because the door caught on one of the bricks again instead of closing, but he was glad for it. If he didn’t open the door to make the bell ring, he could get some good gossip. 

“You are so _selfish_. You think you can just, what, ghost me for a year and then waltz back in here saying you were doing it for me?” 

That was Roman, Remy’s not-so-secret crush. Remy peaked around the edge of the door. 

Roman’s back was to him, but Remy could see from the set of his shoulders and the clenching of his fists that the barista was angry. At the other barista, apparently, and not one Remy recognized.

“I wanted to surprise you by moving to the area. I explained that before.”

“That’s no excuse for ceasing all communication the day after I asked to meet you in person, Jay. Jokes on you, though, I’m currently in a happy, committed relationship.”

As far as Remy knew, Roman was in no such thing. They’d talked about it yesterday. _ “No, no prince or princess as of now! I am learning to love myself!” _

“That’s probably a lie, Roman. Who else could love you like I do?” 

Remy thought it was a good time to step in, and he knew the best way to do it. “S’sup, babe?”

Roman whirled on him, a relieved smile on his pretty face. “Remy! I wasn’t aware you’d be coming in today, or I would have done more with my makeup!” He winked, and Remy had to remind himself that Roman was a grade-A actor, probably just taking the out Remy had given him as just that. 

“Darlin’, you know I always think you look good.” Didn’t hurt to flirt a little, though. “Who’s this clown?”

Yes, he was not only implying that the new barista was a clown, but also not even one of the better known ones. What? He spent plenty of time on tumblr. 

The clown in question bristled. “Jay Auguste, and you are?”

“Roman’s boyfriend.” Remy stepped closer to the counter, and hooked a finger in the top of Roman’s apron. He smirked, and pulled the other down for a kiss. When they parted, Roman was blushing to the tips of his ears, which Remy counted as a win. “When do you get off, babe?”

“Oh, uh, thirty minutes?” Roman was stammering. That was new. “Do- do you mind waiting? I can grab you your regular?”

“Sure, babes. Extra sugar for your sugar?”

This time it was Roman who smirked, and he leaned over the counter again and pressed a kiss to the tip of Remy’s nose. “You got it, beloved.” 

The look on the clown’s face was _priceless_. What was his name again? Chicken?

~~

The next half-hour was probably the most fun Remy had in his life. When the clown’s back was turned, he and Roman traded silly faces over the counter. When the clown was looking, they traded sweet nothings. 

Remy had never had so much time to just flirt with Roman, unabashedly and without being afraid that his really obvious crush would show to even oblivious Roman. Every time Patton, Roman’s decent co-worker, was behind the bar, he would shoot pitying looks at Remy every time he tried to flirt and anything he said flew right over Roman’s head. 

Much to Remy’s disgust, Patton bustled in five minutes before Roman was due to leave. “I’m here! Hi Remy, hi Roman!” 

The clown had gone to the back to get something, and Roman practically vaulted over the counter. He tore off his apron and threw it at Patton. “Hey, Padre, I’m going to make like a tree.”

“Sure, Ro! What’s the hurry?”

Roman grabbed Remy’s arm and began dragging him out of the shop. “Some clown!”

The two broke out into giggles as soon as the door swung closed behind them. Remy chanced a glance back, to see Patton staring after them with a bewildered look on his face. 

“Thank you for that.”

“Huh?”

Roman made a wide gesture. “The whole ‘fake dating’, thing. I don’t know what I would have done had you not come in. You were like a knight in shining armor!”

“Oh. No problem, babe. I’ve always wanted to sweep you off your feet. Wanna ride into the sunset?”

The actor turned his face away. Remy was fascinated to see the tips of his ears turning red. 

“You don’t have to keep doing that.”

“Doing what?” 

Roman’s ears got darker. “The. The flirting thing. I appreciate the help, but.”

Oh. Right. Roman was completely oblivious and didn’t understand Remy’s feelings at all. That… Didn’t hurt. 

Wow, he was even bad at lying to himself. 

“Let’s go get ice cream or something.”

_Why_ did he say that? What the hell, Wake? There were no worse ideas!

“Sure!”

Ok, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

~~

“What was that monstrosity you got?”

“It’s coffee-flavoured, gurl. Nothing but the best for the best!”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Sure. I’ll take my chocolate over your… Whatever that is any day.”

“Ha!” Remy took a bit of his ice cream. “Maybe you should taste it, see if it’s as bad as you think.”

There was a look in Roman’s eye at that. Remy wasn’t sure if he liked the look or not. 

“Maybe I will.”

Remy _definitely_ liked the look, if it always ended in Roman kissing him.

“Okay, you were right. It’s tasty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Jay isn't a Sanders Sides character, just the first name of the jerkwad who ghosted me a year ago and I'm still salty. Maybe I should have written him into something that I could kill him off in? Hm. It's worth another think.
> 
> I'm thinking about starting a Discord for my writing? I know some writers on here do that. It might be a fun way to make new friends? Dunno. LMK if you have thoughts. 
> 
> Edited: 10/28/19  
I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
